


What Makes You Tick

by voodoo_0105



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: American Idol - RPS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_0105/pseuds/voodoo_0105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Tick

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so all mistakes are my own.  
> I own no one and nothing, for I am a lowly college student.

Kris answered the door in his boxers.  They were blue and brown plaid.  Not that Adam really noticed.  Nor did he notice the way they hung low on his hips, just teasing at what lay beneath.  Adam mentally slapped himself from staring; it had been an ongoing internal battle for the three and a half years he’s known Kris. 

“When did you start answering the door in your boxers?”  Adam said it partially to distract himself from the tantalizing behind-view of a very tanned Kristopher, and partially because he was concerned pictures of Kris would be leaked if he did this very often.

“I just got home and was about to jump in the shower when you buzzed up,” came Kris’ answer from the direction of his bedroom.

“I can leave and come back later if I’m interrupting your shower,” said Adam as he hesitated at Kris’ bedroom door.  Kris was in the bathroom, the door wide open.

Adam saw his head peek around the door frame of the bathroom.

“Naw, I won’t be too long.  You can just sit on the bed and talk to me while I’m in the shower.  You obviously came over here to talk.”

As Adam sat on the bed, he saw Kris was standing in a towel.  Kris stepped into the steaming shower and Adam caught a quick flash of tanned—Kris obviously sun-tanned naked—behind.

“Umm…okay,” Adam choked out.

“We used to do this in the mansion, remember?”

“Yeah.”  Adam didn’t point out that Kris was always in the shower before Adam entered the room so there was never any accidental sightings of Kris’ ass.

“So what’d you need?”  Kris’ sudsy head peeked around the shower curtain.

“Neil’s going to be in town this weekend and my mom’s having dinner.  She basically told me if I didn’t invite you I wasn’t allowed to come.  Apparently, it’s been a long time since she’s seen you.”

Adam heard Kris’ chuckle faintly over the spray of the water. 

“I always was Leila’s favorite,” Kris said with a smirk in his voice.

“Fucker.”

This time Kris outright laughed.

“She also wants to know when your parents are coming to visit.  I think she has some conspiring to do with Kim.”

The shower shut off and Kris’ dripping arm reached around the curtain to pull a towel off the rack.  With a screeching of the hooks on the bar the shower curtain was slid open and Adam was busy picking at his midnight blue nails.  He was fighting the temptation to look up and see Kris’ dripping body surrounded by steam.  Kris busied himself with drying off and Adam stood up averting his eyes.  He walked to the window and peered out, pretending to look out on the bright street twenty five stories below.

Adam felt rather than heard Kris walk into the bedroom and was glad that the window was on the opposite side of the room of the dresser. 

“They’re coming up next month for the launch party of my album.”

Adam waited a good amount of time before turning around; just to be sure Kris had some sort of clothing on.  When he did, Adam was shocked to find Kris standing there still covered in the towel. 

“Kris, are you going for indecent today or something?”

Kris flushed.  “Oh, sorry, I never really thought it bothered you.” Now his modesty kicked in and he rushed to the dresser and pulled out some pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Adam sighed.  “Kris, I’m gay, remember?  You’re gorgeous and tempting.  And my best friend….”

If it was possible Kris flushed even darker at being called gorgeous and tempting.

“I never knew you thought of me that way,” Kris mumbled.

Adam shrugged.  “It doesn’t usually get in the way of our friendship, so I just ignore it.”

“Oh.”

Adam decided to change the subject to much safer territory.  “I’m gonna go get a beer, d’you want one?” he asked as he was walking out of the bedroom.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll be out in just a few.”

In the kitchen, Adam pulled two Budweiser’s out of the refrigerator and popped the top of his, taking a long pull from the bottle.  He needed to clear his head of Kris, at least for a few moments.

Adam turned around when Kris entered.  He picked up the beer and popped the top off.  “Thanks.”

“You wanna go watch a movie?  I just got that new Chace Crawford one yesterday, _The Reckoning_.”

And just like that, their easy friendship was back.  Kris was so easy going that nothing ever really bothered him and that’s what Adam loved about him.  But that was also the problem, Adam _loved_ Kris, his straight, best friend.  Just like some teen movie cliché. 

He was determined to never let it get in the way of their easy friendship, but there were some days—like this one—where his self-control was lacking just a bit. 

They settled down on Kris’ plush leather sofa, Adam’s feet in Kris’ lap, and Kris fast forwarded through the previews.  Somehow, like always, about halfway through the movie, Kris was cuddled up to Adam’s side, his head warm on Adam’s shoulder.  Adam knew that Kris would be asleep in about fifteen-twenty minutes and Adam would carry Kris to his bedroom after the movie was over so he wouldn’t get sore from sleeping on the couch and Adam would let himself out. 

Adam would text Kris when he got home:

_U fell asleep during the movie.  Tucked U N.  Turned TV off & locked the door on my way out.  C U l8r._

Kris would always text back in the morning:

_:) tnx.  Y didn’t U just stay?  I have a guest bdrm._

Adam’s reply would always be:

_No change of clothes :(_

To which Kris would always reply something along the lines of:

_Dork._

 And that would end their conversation.

But that’s not how it went tonight.  When the credits rolled, Adam looked down at Kris expecting to see his eyes closed but instead they were wide open and looking back at Adam.  There was something in Kris’ expression that Adam didn’t recognize.

“You okay?”

Kris only nodded. 

“You usually fall asleep, I was just—” But Adam never got to finish what he was saying because Kris was pulling Adam’s head down to crash their lips together.  Adam didn’t respond, completely taken by surprise.  Kris noticed and pulled away, looking distraught. 

“I’m sorry—I just—I thought—” Adam, forced that look away by pulling Kris’ lips back to his.  This kiss was the one Adam would end up calling their real first kiss.  It started out slow and gentle but soon morphed into heated and passionate.  When they broke away, what seemed like hours later, both were panting.  When Adam looked at Kris’ lips he had to dive back in and nip at the swollen, red bottom one. 

They made-out like teenagers, somehow ending up horizontal on the couch, Adam on the top.  This time, when they stopped to catch their breath, Kris breathed in to Adam’s neck.

“Bedroom.  Now.”

Adam immediately jumped from the couch and picked Kris up, almost throwing him over his shoulder. 

Kris laughed, still breathless, in response.


End file.
